


La liebre de las nieves y el perro salvaje

by AnAntagonist



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Youkai, Canine attack, Hinata Okuri-Inu, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Komaeda Yuki-Hare, Komahina Week 2021, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAntagonist/pseuds/AnAntagonist
Summary: Sobre Hinata, un canino dueño del camino quien sólo mata bajo ciertas condiciones, y Komaeda, una liebre de las nieves con tendencias de auto-sacrificio.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	La liebre de las nieves y el perro salvaje

**Author's Note:**

> Read it in English: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28493889
> 
> Mi pieza para la Komahina week de este año! Utilicé la premisa del día 4: Nieve / Frío. Es un fic que tenía a medio hacer desde hacía un par de meses y lo terminé a mediados de diciembre para poder publicarlo en este día. Es un poco diferente a lo que normalmente hago pero estoy muy feliz con el resultado. Desde hace mucho que me gusta leer sobre el Folklore japonés e iniciamos con mi pareja un rol ya hace casi un año. Así como él hizo su aporte para el Komahina week del año pasado con la presentación de los personajes, yo decidí hacerlo en formato fic para este año ♥
> 
> Dibujo hecho por Red que acompaña este fic: https://twitter.com/goldpavilion/status/1254559778535342081?s=20
> 
> Gracias a Red por hacerme el summary de este fic ♥

Como si estuviese caminando debajo de un tamizador de harina, el comerciante iba acumulando nieve en la amplia ala de su sombrero a medida que iba avanzando escaleras abajo. A su paso, los árboles se cerraban a ambos lados del camino dejando una franja indefinida de cielo despejado con la gran luna llena justo en medio. Las hojas permanecían silenciosas y quietas a causa de la ausencia del viento, razón por la que el frío era soportable incluso en aquel mes tan adentrado en la estación del hielo.   
  
El ocaso le había sorprendido a la salida del templo en lo profundo de la montaña y el cielo oscureció tan rápido que apenas había hecho un cuarto del camino pese a que se había apresurado. Si miraba hacia atrás aún podía ver los grandes arcos carmines con las decoraciones doradas brillando, un arco tras otro marcando el camino que había recorrido.  
  
En la oscuridad del camino la luz tenue de la llama temblaba cuando la linterna de papel se mecía en la punta de la vara con cada paso que daba, apenas marcando el camino unos metros delante suyo. Su atención fue atrapada por el murmullo de una liebre de gran tamaño escarbando en la sólida capa de nieve que se había acumulado de la anterior nevada y el día nublado no había llegado a derretir. El hombre se detuvo unos momentos manteniendo silencio, observando al curioso animal.  
  
El pelaje blanco, solo más rubio y algo rosado en las puntas de sus orejas, patas y nariz, le hacía casi invisible a simple vista, pero estando tan cerca del camino con el brillante verde de un par de hojas en su lomo y escarbando tan árdidamente, había llamado la atención del hombre incluso cuando era tan difícil de ver. La idea de un estofado de conejo con aquel frío le atraía bastante, sobretodo para compensar las altas horas de la noche en las que llegaría a su casa, preocupando a su mujer y sus hijos. ¡Hasta le pasarían por alto el fuerte aroma a alcohol que despedía su yukata!  
  
Con cautela se acercó, incluso dejando sus sandalias detrás para ir en medias y hacer menos ruido al avanzar sobre la nieve suelta. La liebre, con su cabeza metida en el agujero, no notó al depredador. Aún escarbando con cizaña tirando nieve y algo de tierra hacia atrás, alcanzando los pequeños brotes y tiernas raíces que escaseaban tanto ya en esa época. Pero la ilusa la criatura presintió un peligro, no del hombre que se le aproximaba, si no el de los ojos rojos y penetrantes que observaban desde la espesura del bosque más allá de donde la luz de la linterna alcanzaba.  
  
_ “Si en soledad te atrapa la noche en los caminos del bosque, altas son las posibilidades de que esa soledad no sea real y desde las sombras te esté siguiendo el Okuri-inu, el dueño del camino. Ten cuidado. El gran perro demonio seguirá cada uno de tus pasos, vigilante y atento, con sus ojos rojos clavados en tus pies a la espera que una rama, piedra o tu misma torpeza te haga tropezar.”  
  
_ La pesada mirada fue notada por el viajero que, dominado por el terror, comenzó a retroceder. Deslizó sus medias húmedas por la nieve dentro de sus sandalias y con movimientos lentos tomó nuevamente su linterna para continuar su camino. El silencio del bosque ahora era evidente, demasiado antinatural. Ni siquiera el escarbar de la liebre que se había detenido y, curiosa, se había parado sobre sus patas traseras con sus orejas alzadas respaldadas por las hojas largas y delgadas como espadas de césped verde de primavera, sus ojos oliva, demasiado profundos e inteligentes para pertenecer a un simple animal, se mantenían fijos en el hombre.  
  
Ahora, demasiado consciente de cómo estaba caminando, se le hacía difícil avanzar con rapidez. El alcohol empujaba sus pies torciendo su camino, sus nervios le hacían temblar sus rodillas más que el mismo frío y cada irregularidad en los escalones de piedra gastados se sentía como minas en un campo. Podía sentir el peso de aquellos ojos rojos y brillantes sobre si desde las profundidades del bosque, perdiéndose y reapareciendo entre los gruesos troncos.  
  
Lo esperable pasó y la superficie de piedra, resbalosa por el hielo, hicieron trastabillar y caer rodando algunos escalones abajo, perdiendo en su camino la linterna así como una de sus sandalias.   
  
_ “Y si llegas a tropezar… Puedes darte por muerto, pues el gran canino saltará al ataque y serás su cena.”  
  
_ Una sombra oscura emergió desde el bosque, haciendo pie en el borde de piedra del camino su gran peso hizo un sonido sordo antes de saltar hacia su presa. El viajero no tuvo tiempo de levantarse que un ladrido salvaje le heló la sangre, paralizándolo en el lugar por el miedo. Solo llegó a ver a una gran criatura de pelaje negro y un destello blanco y rojo antes de sentir el dolor en su brazo.  
  
Los afilados dientes se hundieron en su carne, desgarrando cuando la bestia sacudió su cabeza provocando que la sangre caliente mojase su ropa y salpicase contra el hielo en la piedra, dejando rastros de vapor por el contraste de temperaturas. Los gritos del hombre hacían eco en el silencio del bosque mientras el forcejeo se hacía más fuerte.  
  
Por más grande que la bestia fuese, por más afilados que sus colmillos estuvieran, la muerte por un canino no era algo limpio y rápido. Mucho menos si la presa se resistía tanto frustrando cada intento del animal de llegar al cuello, siempre encontrando entre sus dientes las manos ya heridas del hombre o sus antebrazos.   
  
La liebre apareció por el costado del camino, con saltos veloces y ágiles alcanzó la escena con rapidez casi en completo silencio. Su cuerpo blanco embistió el rostro del perro logrando apartarlo por unos momentos, cayendo sobre el pecho del hombre. Desde allí usó sus fuertes patas traseras para dar un golpe en el hocico de la bestia, haciéndole retroceder con un chillido de dolor.  
  
El blanco animal cayó a un costado de las escaleras alzando algo de nieve en su caída, y perdiéndose un poco entre esta, apareció la figura de un hombre joven de espeso cabello blanco y piel pálida como la luna.  
  
\- ¡Corre! ¡No te detengas en tu camino! ¡Ten esperanza y vive tu vida al máximo! ¡No mires atrás! - La voz aireada sonó con urgencia, aún en el piso apenas alzando un poco su cuerpo al apoyarse contra sus codos.  
  
¡Era su oportunidad! Y no la despreciaría. El viajero se arrastró alejándose del canino, dejando gruesas marcas rojas en su camino contrastando con lo blanco de la nieve y el gris claro de la piedra. Nada más que su vida importaba, dejando atrás su calzado y la linterna se alzó y corrió con todas sus fuerzas, tal como el chico le había dicho, sin mirar atrás. Las pesadas gotas de sangre marcaron el camino por donde el hombre, rengueando pero veloz, había huído.  
  
La bestia de pelaje negro había retrocedido. Sacudiendo su cabeza pasó su pata por su hocico intentando mitigar el dolor, confundido de lo que había ocurrido, tardó preciados segundos en recuperarse y notar que su cena escapaba.  
  
Sus ojos carmines encontraron a la figura alejándose en la oscuridad del camino, aún podía darle alcance si se apresuraba. Pero al saltar a la carrera, un peso le impidió avanzar más que un puñado de centímetros. Al bajar su mirada lo vio, enterrado en el largo pelaje oscuro, la mancha blanca que era el cabello lanudo del chico, abrazándolo por la cintura y aferrando sus dedos blancos en manojos de pelo negro. El canino gruñó y ladró, expresando claramente su enojo en un intento de intimidarlo para que lo soltase rápidamente y poder recuperar su presa.  
  
\- ¡Déjalo! Si sigue su camino no puedes volver a atacarlo! ¡Está caminando! ¡Déjalo ir! - El grito ahogado por el pelaje en su rostro sonaba a ruego. Desde el suave cabello blanco, movidas por la sacudida de su cabeza, largas orejas blancas caían a su espalda, y desde detrás de estas se podía ver las dos hojas verdes. El delgado youkai comenzó a temblar, no solo por estar con un kimono celeste delgado de primavera, si no también por estar frente a un depredador.  
  
El gran perro intentó sacudirse, tirarse al piso y rodar dejando rastros de nieve contra su pelaje, pero el joven siguió aferrado tirando de los mechones que tenía fuertemente aferrados entre sus delicadas manos. Gruñendo en frustración terminó por adoptar su forma humana, terminando sentado en medio del camino con el chico liebre sobre su regazo abrazado a su cintura.  
  
\- ¡No! ¡Es si hace el camino entero sin tropezar! ¡Tropezó! ¡Es mío! ¡¿Qué te metes si ni sabes como funciona?! - Bramó molesto finalmente empujando al otro con más facilidad ahora con sus manos, sin contenerse en utilizar su pie para patearlo aún más lejos.  
  
El muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro se levantó. Contrario al otro, su atuendo era propio de la estación, la gruesa tela de invierno de color gris jaspeado oscuro, fue sacudida de la nieve que se le había pegado antes que esta se derritiese y la mojase, así mismo también con el haori de piel marrón que abrigaba sus hombros. Sobre el cabello marrón dos grandes orejas lobunas se alzaban así como la curvada cola a su espalda.  
  
_ “¡Pero aún hay esperanza! Si sólo tropiezas o apenas caes. ¡Simula rápidamente que no ha sido un accidente! Siéntate en el piso y dí fuertemente “¡Qué cansado que estoy!” o recoge algo del piso como si siempre hubiese sido tu intención así podrás burlar al youkai y salvar tu cuello.”  
  
_ \- No tropezó. Estaba cansado, había poca luz, recogía su linterna que se cayó. - Las rápidas excusas que dio la liebre solo hicieron suspirar al canino de piel trigueña haciéndole cerrar sus ojos oliva con exasperación.  
  
Tras la excusa la liebre también se levantó, acomodando la delgada tela de su kimono. Sin ningún abrigo extra, incluso llevando sandalias sin medias, parecía que el youkai estaba muy confundido en la época del año en que se encontraba. La profunda V que la prenda formaba en su huesudo pecho dejaba en evidencia su respiración agitada así como el aliento que se condensaba en cada exhalación frente a su rostro.  
  
\- A parte... ya está lejos. - Continuó con su voz suave pero aún con el timbre de urgencia. - Ya está por terminar su camino. Si tienes hambre… puedes usarme a mi como tu cena. - La mano angulosa del peliblanco se apoyó en su pecho con seguridad, sin embargo su mirada esquivaba los ojos del depredador.  
  
\- No funciona así. No has tropezado… - Ni siquiera llegaba a terminar su frase cuando la liebre simplemente dio un paso al frente y se dejó caer a un costado del camino sobre la nieve. El castaño gruñó hastiado como si aquello fuese una muy mala broma.- ¡Estás fingiendo! ¡Y ni siquiera estás recorriendo un camino! ¡¿Acaso te estás burlando de mí?! -  
  
Desde el piso el muchacho sonrió, inclinando su cabeza, dejando que una de las largas orejas cayera por un costado de su rostro. - Lo siento, lo siento. - Se levantó volviendo a sacudir su ropa. - Creí que podría funcionar, pero eres un perro, no solo grande y malo, si no que también listo. - El tono de broma era algo repentino, pero era un intento de relajarse y disipar el mal humor del otro. - Por cierto, me llamo Komaeda. - Sacudiendo su cabeza para tirar hacia atrás su oreja guardó sus manos en las mangas algo cortas de su kimono dejando sus muñecas huesudas al descubierto.  
  
El castaño resopló, imitando el gesto del otro al resguardar sus manos del frío en sus propias mangas, mucho más largas que las ajenas y cubriendo mejor. - No soy un lobo grande y malo como de una tonta historia de niños. Si te interesa saber, te contaré. - Efectivamente su humor había mejorado un poco.  
  
La liebre amplió su ya presente sonrisa y las altas orejas se alzaron, respaldadas por las briznas de césped tan altas y gruesas como estas. - Soy todo oídos, me encantaría escuchar tu historia, señor lobo. - Y sin más comenzó a caminar por el camino, en dirección opuesta a donde el humano había huído.  
  
El leve sonrojo de frío en la nariz y mejillas del peliblanco ocasionó un sonrojo en el canino, apartando su mirada para seguir los pasos del otro por instinto. - Para empezar, no soy un lobo, soy un perro. Puedes llamarme Hinata. - Musitó rápidamente antes de tomar aire y hablar más tendido. - Muchos saben sólo la parte donde si fallan en su camino pierden su vida, pero convenientemente todos parecen olvidar que mientras hagan su camino, yo los estoy cuidando. Ningún lobo, ladrón u otro youkai los atacarán si estoy con ellos… deberían ser más agradecidos en lugar de entrar en pánico cada vez que sienten mi presencia. -  
  
\- ¿Cuidarías mi camino entonces? Las liebres tenemos muy mala visión. - La solicitud vino sin dudas ni temor.  
  
El canino lo miró con sus ojos abiertos un poco confundido, hacía muchos años que nadie le había pedido voluntariamente que lo cuidase, ya se había acostumbrado a ser temido, a ser evadido… a encontrar caminos vacíos en la noche. Movió la cabeza emitiendo apenas un sonidito de afirmación, bajando sus orejas contra su cabeza.  
  
La mano delgada y angulosa de la liebre abandonó el resguardo de su manga, estirándose para señalar el camino hacia el templo. - Hoy vine a visitar a mis amigos. Lo hago cada luna nueva, pero no me di cuenta que oscurecía tan temprano y ni siquiera había comido en todo el día… es difícil encontrar comida en invierno. -  
  
\- ¿Cada luna nueva? Suena un poco sectario eso. - Dijo el castaño quien había alzado nuevamente sus orejas cuando el otro chico comenzó a hablar. Manteniendo el paso del otro se mantenía siempre un poco detrás, sin siquiera mirar hacia donde iban o donde señalaba, sólo siguiéndolo.  
  
La suave risa apenas fue un murmullo en el silencio de la noche. - Nuestros antepasados hicieron la promesa de hacer un buen acto cada luna nueva, y nosotros la seguimos, reuniéndonos cada luna nueva en el templo. -  
  
_ “Se cuenta que hace muchos siglos atrás, cuando la humanidad comenzaba a dejar su camino de paz y la maldad comenzó a contaminar el alma de los humanos, cuatro amigos se encontraron terriblemente angustiados ante tal prospecto del futuro y decidieron hacer algo. Estos cuatro amigos, un mono, una nutria, un zorro y una liebre, hicieron una promesa de hacer un acto de caridad cada luna nueva en un intento de repartir algo de bondad en el corazón de los hombres.”  
  
_ El canino alzó la mirada al cielo donde la luna, redonda y brillante, se mostraba como reina de la noche. - ¿Tu buen acto fue el salvar a aquel hombre? -  
  
\- No, eso es algo que hubiese hecho sin necesidad de una promesa. La vida de los humanos es hermosa, son criaturas tan enigmáticas. Mi acto de caridad era hacia tí. Quería ser tu cena. -  
  
\- Eres un tonto, milagro que hayas llegado a ser adulto con esas ideas. - Gruñó desaprobatoriamente el castaño frunciendo su ceño.   
  
Nuevamente la risa de la liebre fue como un murmullo que se perdió en el suave sonido de los copos de nieve cayendo sobre el paisaje.  
  
Por un corto tramo ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo caminaron uno junto al otro, pasando bajo los arcos rojos, perdiéndose sus pisadas a los pocos pasos, cubierta por la ligera nevada. Sintiendo el cosquilleo de la nieve sobre su pelaje, el canino sacudió sus orejas para quitarla, terminando por sacudirse entero cuando notó que no solo había en su cabello sino que también sobre sus hombros.  
  
\- De cualquier modo… ¿Qué actos de caridad hicieron tus amigos? Tu ya podrías considerar la promesa saldada, hiciste un acto de caridad por aquel hombre. - Insistió cuando terminó de sacudirse.  
  
\- La caridad no es el acto de salvar una vida sin más. - Los pasos de la liebre se detuvieron frente a la estátua de un zorro. La piedra gris apenas se veía bajo las montañitas blancas que se habían acumulado. Con sus largos y delgados dedos la liebre sacudió la nieve del rostro de este, revelando los ojos tallados y vacíos del ícono. - Ellos dieron su propia comida a aquel hombre, en cambio… yo no tenía nada para dar. Tal como contigo. - Bajó un poco su rostro para mirar los pies de esta, donde bajo un pequeño techito de madera habían varios amuletos y ofrendas pequeñas que los caminantes habían dejado allí. - Por el contrario, te he quitado tu comida. ¿Cómo puedo considerar un acto de caridad sacarle algo a alguien y entregárselo a otro? Eso es algo horrible de hacer. Y debes de estar de acuerdo conmigo pues estabas muy enojado conmigo. - Le sonrió inclinando su cabeza al mirarlo, con su larga oreja volviendo a caer sobre su rostro.  
  
_ “En la caída del sol del día de la promesa, los cuatro animales se encontraban regresando cada uno a su hogar cuando encontraron en su camino un mendigo hambriento. Con gran habilidad el mono subió a un árbol para apaciguar un poco el hambre del hombre con unos kakis. Por su parte, la nutria tendió sus habilidades como pescadora trayéndole un pez fresco y el zorro entregó un ratón de monte que ágilmente había atrapado… sin embargo la liebre no tenía nada que pudiese entregarle o conseguirle.”  
  
_ \- Pero te ofreciste a ti… - Suavizó su mirada al observar a la aparente alegre libre.- Aún si yo no aceptase tu caridad, la ofreciste y la buena intención es mucho más genuina que un acto obligado. -  
  
_ “Sin nada que ofrecer al hambriento mendigo la liebre cerró sus ojos y saltó hacia el fuego que el hombre tenía en su campamento. Sólo para ser detenida por las manos de este que la atraparon en el aire antes de que su cuerpo llegase a hacerse daño.”  
  
_ Komaeda parpadeó un par de veces antes de subir sus hombros y sonreír más amplio, como si lo que acabase de decir el otro fuese lo más adorable que sus grandes orejas hubiesen escuchado. - No tenía más nada que ofrecer, y aún así fui insuficiente, pero lo entiendo. Estoy flaco, soy piel y huesos a esta altura del año y no he juntado muchas reservas de comida. Incluso puede que sospeches que estoy enfermo, no soy apetitoso. - Ilustrando su punto levantó un poco la manga de su kimono, mostrando su brazo delgado de muñeca angulosa, casi tan blanco como la nieve en el bosque.  
  
\- No fue por eso, ya te lo expliqué. Tsk, no escuchas, eres ignorante sobre mi propia leyenda y asumes más de la cuenta. Realmente eres un tonto. - Frustrado el perro guarda sus manos nuevamente en sus mangas, frunciendo su ceño.  
  
El peliblanco solo le respondió con una sonrisa antes de desviar su camino hacia el bosque, pasando junto a la estátua sin decir palabra, caminando un corto tramo.  
  
\- Esta es mi casa, por ende, el fin de mi camino. - Dijo de pronto el más delgado, deteniéndose en medio de lo que parecía ser solo bosque.  
  
Hinata miró a su alrededor, buscando una casa, una cueva, una cabaña oculta entre los árboles, incluso una madriguera en el piso, pero sin ver nada. Sin preguntar solo regresó su mirada al peliblanco, expectante con sus orejas y cola en alto. - ¿Y bien? ¿No me darás nada? Incluso una rama, el obi que tienes a la cintura o algún brote que hayas juntado de la nieve servirá. Ah… y deberías limpiarte las patas antes de darme la espalda. - Advirtió moviendo un poco su cola.  
  
\- Conozco muy bien tu leyenda. Sé lo que debería hacer, pero no quiero. Espero que cumplas tu parte, Hinata-kun~ - Dijo en voz cantarina.  
  
_ “Hay una forma de deshacerte del perro demonio si logras llegar sano y salvo al final del camino. Girate hacia él, sin temor ya que no te atacará, déjale una ofrenda, cualquier cosa servirá pero cuanto más valioso sea para ti, más el demonio lo apreciará. Antes de entrar a tu casa, limpia tu calzado, sacude la tierra o la nieve de las suelas y así nunca más te lo encontrarás en tu camino.”  
  
_ Hinata miró nuevamente con sus ojos bien abiertos a la liebre, sorprendido por lo que deliberadamente le estaba pidiendo. Lentamente asintió sin notar el sonrojo que tiñó sus mejillas. Cuidaría su camino cada vez que la liebre anduviese por su territorio, y sería así hasta que ésta se limpiase sus pies o tropezara.   
  
Komaeda respondió a aquel gesto con una reverencia antes de darle la espalda y perderse detrás de uno de los tantos árboles de troncos delgados. Abedules de corteza blanca que brillaron plateada cuando la luna se despejó de entre la arboleda, mostrando claramente la sombra de sus cráteres que Hinata encontró parecida a la de un conejo.  
  
_ “El mendigo que había atrapado a la liebre reveló su verdadera identidad como deidad ante los cuatro animales, y en agradecimiento a esta le otorgó vivienda en la luna por el resto de la eternidad, así el mundo entero sabría del acto de altruismo que la liebre había tenido con él” _


End file.
